


Мотивация

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Юмор, первый раз, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: Ноктис находит фотографию обнаженного Промпто на зеркале в его ванной.





	Мотивация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [motivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636485) by [nocturnalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalie/pseuds/nocturnalie). 



Ноктис стоял перед зеркалом в ванной Промпто, склонив голову к плечу.

– Эй, Промпто! – крикнул он в сторону гостиной.

– Да, приятель? – голос Промпто раздавался откуда-то из района телевизора.

Ноктис кашлянул.

– А почему у тебя на зеркале фотка тебя голого?

Послышался грохот и удар, затем наступила тишина. Потом Промпто тихо сказал:

– Э... Ты не мог бы НЕ смотреть на нее. Пожалуйста?

Ноктис вытер руки полотенцем и вышел из ванной. Он прислонился к косяку двери, ведущей в гостиную. Квартира у Промпто была маленькая – работая после окончания школы в фотомагазине, тот не мог позволить себе ничего особенного. Ноктис пытался уговорить его переехать к себе, но он отказался, заявив, что слишком любит независимость.

Промпто поднялся с пола между диваном и кофейным столиком и забрался на диванные подушки, как моллюск, прячущийся в раковину. На нем был громадный худи и пижамные шорты, которых из-под худи почти не было видно, особенно теперь, когда он и колени попытался спрятать. Когда он такое делал, Ноктис говорил, что Промпто «изобразил бюлетта», закрылся щитами и ушел в глухую защиту.

На самом деле, случалось такое, только если родители забывали о его дне рождения, или если кто-нибудь в школе или на работе говорил, что он дружит с принцем только ради выгоды. Никогда прежде Промпто не делал этого из-за его слов.

Ноктис ждал, чтобы Промпто сказал что-нибудь. Когда молчание затянулось, он снова прочистил горло.

– У тебя только одна ванная комната.

– Я знаю, – Промпто, нахмурившись, смотрел в пол между ними. – Я просто... Наверное, я забыл, что ты ее увидишь.

Фотография была удачная. На последний день рождения Промпто Ноктис подарил ему хорошую фотокамеру, ту, о которой тот говорил каждый раз, вернувшись с работы домой. Сам Ноктис ни черта не понимал в камерах, несмотря на то, как много Промпто о них рассказывал, но он заметил разницу в фотографиях, когда Промпто переключился со старой простой камеры на новую, и эта была сделана новой.

Даже сейчас Ноктис не мог выбросить изображение из головы. На снимке был просто Промпто, обнаженный и глядящий прямо в объектив. Он не был расслаблен, его плечи были слегка приподняты, живот и ноги напряжены. Казалось, что он готов к драке.

Сейчас Промпто совсем не выглядел готовым драться, в этих очках и в худи, нахмурившийся.

– Тогда... – Ноктис размышлял, будет ли лучше, если он останется там, где стоит, на таком расстоянии, или это выглядит нехорошо, и ему стоит переместиться поближе. Он оттолкнулся от косяка и встал за спинкой кресла. При его приближении Промпто не попытался закуклиться сильнее, что Ноктис посчитал победой. Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Почему она там? Это какая-то новая фишка, которую я пропустил? Новый тип селфи?

Промпто фыркнул, но звук был грубоватым.

– Нет. Это... ну, знаешь, моя мотивация. Чтобы форму держать.

Ноктис почесал затылок. Он знал, что у Промпто были какие-то проблемы с питанием – было бы трудно вместе обедать, ужинать и проводить игровые марафоны с перекусом, и не быть в курсе.

– Я не понимаю, – признался он.

– Ну, это не для тебя, чтобы понимать, – пробормотал Промпто.

Ноктис слегка вздрогнул. Он не привык оказываться исключенным из мыслительного процесса друга.

Тот, должно быть, заметил, потому что наконец поднял глаза.

– Я не хотел... – он вздохнул. – Просто, знаешь, я утром встаю и иду в ванную, и вижу ее, и это типа как: «Окей, это довольно хорошее тело, не делай сегодня ничего, чтобы его испортить».

– Ох, – Ноктис снова склонил голову, обдумывая услышанное. – Это довольно сурово, чувак. Жестко как-то ты с собой.

Промпто наморщил нос.

– Ну, иногда мне нужен пинок.

– Должен же быть способ получше. – Ноктису не нравилась мысль, что Промпто так безжалостен по отношению к себе, особенно если причины у него для этого нет. На самом деле Промпто был одним из самых дисциплинированных людей с самым непробиваемым самоконтролем, которых Ноктис знал, хотя обычно он и прятался за маской счастливого раздолбая. Это была одна из причин, почему ему так легко давались тренировки в Королевской Гвардии.

– Эй, оно же работает, – Промпто взмахнул рукой, указывая на свое тело. – А это главное.

Когда он начал постепенно разворачиваться из бюлетта, и его ноги показались из-под худи, Ноктис решил, что это означает, что можно к нему приблизиться. Он обошел кресло и плюхнулся на свою половину дивана, а потом вытянул ногу и толкнул ступней бедро Промпто.

– Хэй.

Промпто поднял геймпады, которые уронил, когда падал, и протянул ему один. Ноктис взял, но он не за тем хотел внимания Промпто.

Со стоящим в горле комком Ноктис опять толкнул его.

– Хэй.

Промпто посмотрел на него, приподняв брови.

– Ты... – Давай, Кэлум, скажи это. – У тебя классное тело. В смысле... это фото... это было...

Брови Промпто поднялись еще выше, если такое вообще возможно.

Ноктис вспыхнул.

– Слушай, все, что я пытаюсь сказать, это что фото хорошее.

– Оно... Я даже не старался особо. Ничего там хорошего, – запротестовал Промпто. – Оно просто нужно, ну, чтобы быть там, типа, как напоминание. Это даже не обнаженка. Если бы я пытался что-то такое сделать, то делал бы по-другому. Если бы его должен был увидеть кто-то, кроме меня.

– Я просто говорю, – Ноктис смотрел на экран телевизора, где пошла заставка игры. Проще было смотреть в телевизор, чем в лицо Промпто. – В этом фото реально ощущается личность. И как будто – вызов. Не знаю. Я понял, что ты особо не старался, но у тебя все равно получилось хорошее фото. Сильное. – Ох, Шестеро, что он говорит вообще. Почему он это говорит?

Ему просто хотелось, чтобы Промпто смотрел на это фото и нравился себе.

– Уф. Спасибо, чувак, – Промпто запустил пальцы в волосы. – Но я все еще не хочу отправлять его на какую-нибудь выставку, или типа того!

Но предательский рот Ноктиса не заткнулся.

– Меня продолжают доставать насчет официального фотопортрета для королевских архивов, но ни с одним фотографом я не могу почувствовать себя комфортно. Нужно было тебя раньше спросить, не хочешь ли ты попробовать.

– Что? – вскрикнул Промпто.

– С тобой я определенно чувствовал бы себя спокойно. Наверное, с тобой мне было бы спокойно, даже если бы я почему-то захотел сфотографироваться обнаженным. Черт, Промпто, если у тебя получилось так хорошо себя сфотографировать, когда ты даже не старался, конечно, ты сможешь сделать так, чтобы я хорошо получился.

– Погоди, – начал Промпто. – Мы говорим о...

– Стой, дай я Игнису напишу, – Ноктис вытащил из кармана мобильник, не давая себе времени струсить. – Он назначит время, когда тебе прийти. Все будет официально и прочее дерьмо, но между собой и с Игнисом мы сможем убедиться, что ты готов, и у тебя есть все необходимое. Ты сделаешь это, правда? – Он оторвался от телефона и посмотрел на Промпто, который только разевал рот, как рыба.

– Сделать твое официальное фото? – слабо произнес Промпто. – Или обнаженное? – Его глаза были очень большими и очень голубыми.

– Мое... официальное фото, – медленно уточнил Ноктис. Точно. Точно, он понял, откуда Промпто мог взять второй вариант, при том, что Ноктис был совершенно не способен следить за собственным языком и не выболтать лишнего. Он прочистил горло. – Э. Мне на самом деле не нужно обнаженное фото. Если... Если бы было нужно, тогда я попросил бы тебя его сделать.

– Вау. – Промпто скользнул взглядом вниз по телу Ноктиса и тут же вздернул его обратно, а потом отвел в сторону, на телевизор. На его щеках явственно проступил румянец.

Ноктису стало интересно, сознательно ли Промпто на него только что пялился, или это было непроизвольно.

У него в голове раздавались как будто далекие глухие удары, словно он мог слышать собственное сердце, ускорившееся в три раза. Он еще раз прокашлялся, его взгляд словно прикипел к прикушенной нижней губе Промпто.

– Хэй, Промпто, – тихо позвал он.

– Эй, приятель. – Промпто не отводил взгляда от телевизора, где заставка пошла на очередной круг.

– Мне тут пришло в голову, зачем может понадобиться мое голое фото.

Ноктис видел, как сглотнул Промпто.

– О?

– Ага. – Ноктис положил геймпад. – Чтобы повесить его на зеркало у тебя в ванной. Рядом с твоим. – Он не мог прочитать реакцию Промпто, который все еще, не отрываясь, смотрел на экран, и его тело было напряжено, как будто он готовился сделать очень важный выстрел. – Чтобы ты мог смотреть на него по утрам и думать: «Эй, этот парень считает, что я выгляжу сильным».

– Почему... – Промпто опять сглотнул, и наконец отвел взгляд от экрана телевизора, сперва на пол, а потом начал переводить его все ближе и ближе к Ноктису. – Почему ты хочешь для этого раздеться?

– Чтобы все было по-честному, – Ноктис поднялся с дивана, и Промпто взглянул на него: сначала на грудь, потом на шею и на лицо. – Пойдем, сфотографируешь меня, Промпто.

– Нокт, – тихо произнес Промпто.

Ноктис снял рубашку, инстинктивно втягивая живот и борясь с желанием прикрыть соски, тощие бока и самый хвост шрама, со спины захлестывающий на бедро. Но Промпто все еще смотрел ему в лицо, и это желание пропало.

Он повесил рубашку на спинку дивана и развернулся, первый раз обнажая перед Промпто свои шрамы во всей их ужасающей славе. Видели их только его отец, и Луна, и целители, и Игнис с Гладио, и только тогда, когда он снова учился ходить. Он никогда не снимал рубашку, словно это был религиозный запрет.

Ноктис направился в маленькую спальню Промпто.

Он сел на край кровати и уставился на себя в большое зеркало, закрепленное на дверце шкафа, напряг слух, пытаясь уловить какое-нибудь движение в соседней комнате.

Спустя какое-то время тихие шаги приблизились к двери.

Промпто появился на пороге с камерой в руках, той камерой, которую ему подарил Ноктис.

– Нокт, – сказал он, встречаясь взглядом с Ноктисом впервые за, казалось, очень долгое время. – Ты уверен?

Вместо ответа Ноктис взялся за свой ремень и расстегнул его. Снял носки, а Промпто все еще стоял там, на пороге, колеблясь. Когда Ноктис поднялся и стряхнул с себя брюки и боксеры, Промпто сделал шаг вперед, потом отступил, почти дернувшись, когда брюки упали на пол.

Ноктис откинул штаны в сторону и повернулся к нему лицом. Медленно вздохнул, заставляя себя расслабить живот.

– Ты, когда фотографировался, – произнес он буднично, – тут стоял, верно? А штатив, наверное, там? – Он указал рукой. – Но я не хочу, чтобы это выглядело как какое-то соревнование. Я не хочу, чтобы, глядя на это фото, ты чувствовал себя, не знаю, неуютно. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. И... – Он заметил, наконец, что Промпто так сжимает камеру, что у него костяшки побелели, и его взгляд просто прилип к полу. Он запнулся. – Промпто. Посмотри на меня?

Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока Промпо смог поднять на него глаза.

– У тебя есть какие-нибудь мысли? – голос Ноктиса звучал очень мягко, он сам не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь так с кем-нибудь говорил. – Ты мастер фотографии. И это для тебя, так что...

Промпто бросил взгляд на постель, на сбитые простыни и скомканные одеяла. Ноктис знал, что обычно Промпто застилал постель, но сегодня он заявился очень рано, его самого Гладио вытряхнул из кровати на тренировку в совершенно безбожное время. По тому, что один угол был ровным, Ноктис предположил, что Промпто как раз начал убирать постель, когда он постучал в дверь.

Ноктис мог понять молчаливый намек. Он шагнул назад, почувствовал ногами кровать и опустился на нее. Он очень, очень хорошо помнил о своем члене, заползая подальше по простыням, и ему хотелось знать, думал ли и Промпто о том же.

– Так? – спросил он, укладываясь навзничь, головой на подушки. Он не знал, что делать с руками и ногами – и членом – поэтому просто оставил как есть.

Промпто опять сглотнул, это было заметно даже с такого расстояния.

– Твои... ноги. Можешь чуть согнуть в коленях, и чтобы в стороны? – Он показал рукой. Ноктис раскинул колени немного в стороны и подтянул одну ногу повыше. – Э... Можешь прикрыться, если хочешь, – добавил Промпто и кивнул на простыни.

Сердце Ноктиса сильно толкнулось в груди. У него перехватило дыхание, когда он отвечал:

– Честно – значит честно.

Промпто обошел кровать, встал сбоку, возясь с камерой, его внимание в основном было приковано к ней, но каждые несколько секунд он бросал быстрый взгляд на Ноктиса – вдоль его тела, сверху вниз.

– Можешь закинуть одну руку за голову? И под подушку засунуть?

Ноктис так и сделал. Вторую руку он оставил безвольно лежать у бедра, пальцами прикасаясь к коже. В такой позе ему захотелось приподнять подбородок, и он так и сделал, и Промпто наконец-то встретился с ним взглядом и не сразу его отвел.

– Так? – снова спросил Ноктис. Он хотел... чего-то.

– Идеально, – ответил Промпто.

Прежде чем Ноктис смог отреагировать, Промпто поднял камеру. _Щелк._

Не было вспышки, которая ослепила бы его – у камеры были великолепные настройки для съемки при слабом освещении, одно из тех достоинств, которые Промпто воспевал месяцами, пока Ноктис не купил ее ему. Это значило, что он мог фотографировать птиц ночью, не распугивая их.

Промпто проверил экран камеры. Потом моргнул и посмотрел на Ноктиса.

– Можно я... Я хочу, чтобы все получилось, как надо. Можно... еще один снимок сделать?

– Столько, сколько захочешь, – голос Ноктиса все еще звучал мягко, но в нем появились глубокие нотки, которые он, скорее всего, не смог бы выдать специально, даже если бы попытался. – Мне как-нибудь перелечь?

– Нет, это... может быть. Я скажу, если что. – Промпто вернулся в изножье кровати и снова поднял камеру. Ноктис старался не шевелиться, но он очень хотел видеть Промпто и следил за ним взглядом, поэтому получалось, что он смотрел вдоль своего тела на то, как тот покачивается из стороны в сторону и вперед-назад, не сходя с места и пытаясь найти лучший угол. Он сделал несколько снимков и опустил камеру. – Ты точно не хочешь...

Ноктис шевельнул бедрами. Он понял, что Промпто видел, как дернулся его член. Ноктис ничего не мог с этим поделать, Промпто смотрел на него так пристально, так внимательно, и простыни были теплыми и мягкими. Он прикусил губу.

 _Щелк._ Промпто опустил камеру с виноватым видом.

Ноктис почувствовал волну жара, прокатившуюся от щек по груди и вглубь, и его член снова дернулся. Промпто сфотографировал, как он прикусывает губу. Промпто смотрел на член Ноктиса, как будто хотел и его сфотографировать, наливающийся и начинающий подниматься.

Ноктис снова пошевелил бедрами.

– Как фотографии? Нормальные?

– Они... – Промпто оторвал взгляд от бедер Ноктиса и посмотрел ему в лицо. – Можно я еще одну вещь попробую?

– Ага. Тебе не нужно спрашивать, – сказал Ноктис.

Кровать заскрипела. Промпто забрался на нее и встал ногами на матрас. Он покачнулся, наступая между раздвинутых коленей Ноктиса, и поднял камеру.

– Ох, блядь. – У Ноктиса в ушах зашумело от прилива крови, он ухватился за щиколотку Промпто, ища опору. Он не понимал, почему это было так горячо. Промпто возвышался над ним, камера тихо щелкала, и он облизнул губы, пошевелился и попытался напомнить себе, что нет, этого они не делали, была черта, которую они никогда не пересекали. Хотя иногда их пальцы и соприкасались, и иногда они обнимались слишком долго, и засыпали на плечах друг у друга, и, просыпаясь, обнаруживали руки под рубашками, но этого они не делали.

Его член был большим и тяжелым, гордо изгибался над животом. Он жаждал прикосновений. А Промпто был прямо там, и такой теплый. Ноктис отпустил его щиколотку и потянулся к себе.

Промпто ногой прижал его руку, останавливая. Ноктис проглотил звук, который мог стать стоном, если бы ему позволено было быть, ступня осторожно прижимала его запястье к простыням, и камера щелкнула еще несколько раз. Потом она упала на простыни рядом с Ноктисом, и Промпто опустился на колени, расставленные по обеим сторонам от его обнаженных бедер. Теплые пижамные шорты ничуть не мешали почувствовать тепло кожи, когда член Ноктиса скользнул по его ноге, а потом по мягкой ткани худи, и Ноктис снова пробормотал:

– Блядь, Промпто.

Он приподнялся, а Промпто наклонился к нему, и, несмотря на то, что соприкосновение их тел было уже довольно интимным, поцелуй оказался нежным. Промпто прижимал его к себе, одной рукой обхватив за спину, а вторую запустив ему в волосы, а Ноктис цеплялся за его плечи, хватая ртом воздух, и сердце грохотало у него в груди.

Промпто уложил его на простыни, или, может, это он потянул Промпто за собой. Они поцеловались еще раз, и еще, очки Промпто врезались в лицо Ноктиса.

Ноктис потянулся снять их, но Промпто перехватил его руку.

– Я хочу видеть тебя, – сказал он, его глаза за стеклами очков были широко раскрыты.

– Промпто. – Ноктис обвел пальцами его скулу и притянул его к себе для еще одного поцелуя. Астралы. Это была самая романтичная вещь из всего, что ему когда-либо говорили. Он даже почти забыл о своем члене, трущемся о худи, почти, ровно до того момента, когда скользнул рукой по спине Промпто, пытаясь добраться до горячей кожи, и Промпто пошевелился и вжался своим членом в его живот.

Возбуждение Ноктиса постепенно нарастало все это время, но когда он осознал, что это член Промпто, разгоравшийся внутри него жар разверзся пылающим адом. Он толкнулся языком в рот Промпто, один раз, и еще, исследуя влажное тепло, и Промпто ахнул.

Этого было достаточно. Пользуясь тем, что Промпто отвлекся, Ноктис уперся пятками в постель, оттолкнулся и перевернул их обоих, оказываясь сверху, между его разведенных ног. Колени Промпто были по обе стороны от бедер Ноктиса, и это было идеально, чтобы устроиться между ними и притереться обнаженным членом к тому, что был спрятан под пижамными шортами Промпто.

Промпто вцепился в спину Ноктиса, его ногти прочертили путь от плеч до шрамов. Кажется, он вообще не обратил внимания на шрамы, не останавливаясь, пока Ноктис целовал его и терся об него, побуждая Промпто толкаться навстречу.

Голос Ноктиса прозвучал необычно глубоко, те нотки, которые только начинали его окрашивать, теперь затопили его полностью, когда он спросил:

– Можно я сниму? – Он запустил пальцы под резинку шортов и уже тянул их вниз.

Промпто кивнул.

– Да, да... Ноктис, – зашипел он, когда Ноктис лизнул его в шею. – Пожалуйста.

Ноктису очень захотелось просто вжать Промпто в постель и кончить, когда он услышал это «пожалуйста» и свое полное имя – Промпто никогда не называл его полным именем, никогда не обращался к нему по титулу. Но он смог удержаться, стягивая шорты вниз по длинным, длинным ногам, и укладываясь обратно в желанный жар этих бедер, как только расправился с преградой.

Ноктис даже себе не признался, но он хорошо рассмотрел член Промпто на той фотографии в ванной. Конечно, там он был не возбужден, просто еще одна часть тела между его ног. Теперь же он был твердым и истекал смазкой, требуя внимания, как требовали внимания глаза Промпто на той фотографии. Его член был длинным и изящным, как сам Промпто, но достаточно толстым, чтобы Ноктису захотелось его заглотнуть.

Черт, раньше он сознательно не разрешал себе думать об этом нигде, кроме душа, но сейчас у него рот слюной наполнился, как будто тело само уже готовило его к этому.

Он поднял камеру Промпто.

– Можно?

Промпто потянулся – то ли к нему, то ли к камере, Ноктис не понял. Потом уронил руку.

– Я могу удалить их потом, если мне не понравится, да?

– Да, – Ноктис воспринял это, как разрешение. Он поднял камеру, и ему пришлось проморгаться, чтобы сфокусироваться на экране, чтобы поймать Промпто в кадр – его солнечные волосы на подушке, полузакрытые глаза за стеклами очков, губы, красные от поцелуев. Худи был задран почти до сосков, рукава подтянуты до локтей, и его член размазал блестящую влагу по животу. Может, часть этой влаги принадлежала и Ноктису.

Он сделал пару быстрых снимков, пытаясь захватить в кадр все. Взглянул на экран перед тем, как бросить камеру, и понял, что никакие фотографии не смогут поймать этот момент, но будь оно все проклято, получилось неплохо.

Ноктис тут же забыл о камере, снова прижимая Промпто к постели. Их пальцы сплелись вместе, языки ласкали друг друга, пока они учились, как это делать, как быть такими.

Промпто закинул ноги на бедра Ноктиса, скрещивая лодыжки у него за спиной. Они терлись друг о друга, Ноктис толкался вниз, а Промпто выгибался вверх. Ноктис так быстро приближался к финалу, что у него кружилась голова – или, может, это было из-за поцелуев. Он тяжело дышал в рот Промпто, гонясь за ощущениями, напряжение внутри все росло.

– Не могу... Я сейчас...

– Я тоже, – поддержал его Промпто. – Черт, Нокт, ты так смотришь на меня, я с ума схожу, я так давно этого хотел...

– Промпто... – Ноктис поймал его еще в один поцелуй, глубокий, жадный и захватывающий дух.

Влага расползлась между их животами, и Промпто дернулся и застонал в его рот. Ноктис продолжал целовать его, сжимая его пальцы, продолжая осторожно тереться, пока Промпто содрогался в оргазме. Когда Промпто расслабился под ним, Ноктис расплел их пальцы и сел, глядя вниз, на его утомленное тело, на сперму на его груди и животе и на то, как довольно и сыто Промпто смотрел на него.

Ноктис обхватил ладонью свой член, провел один раз, два, три, и откинул голову назад, кончая. Он постарался направить горячие выплески семени на бедра Промпто, его член и живот, дрожа и задыхаясь, и продолжал ласкать себя дольше, чем обычно, пока не стал слишком чувствительным.

Потом он уселся на пятки и снова посмотрел вниз, на Промпто, все еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он смотрел на восхитительное тело Промпто, но все время возвращался к его лицу, к тому, как Промпто смотрел на него: с любопытством, нервно и неизбежно возбужденно.

– Сфотографируй, – наконец произнес Промпто в тишине. – На дольше останется.

– Нет, – Ноктис покачал головой. – Нет. Если только я никогда больше не смогу это увидеть?

Промпто приподнял брови.

– Ты хочешь?

– Да. – Ноктис подумал обо все тех вещах, которые мог бы сказать – ты мой лучший друг, ты гораздо больше, ты один из якорей моего мира, я не хочу быть без тебя, я, наверное, не смогу двигаться дальше, если потеряю тебя. Я люблю тебя. И сказал: – Да, хочу.  
Промпто прикусил губу и провел рукой по своему животу, размазывая их сперму по коже, смешивая ее. Ноктис прикоснулся к его бедрам, делая то же самое, а потом поддался импульсу и наклонился, чтобы последовать языком за своими пальцами. На вкус было солоновато и кошмарно, но то, как подергивались мышцы бедер под его губами, компенсировало странность.

– Хочешь еще разок? – спросил Промпто, его голос немного дрожал. Подняв голову, Ноктис увидел, что Промпто сжимает простынь в кулаках, как будто изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не обхватить его голову.

Член его уже снова начал подниматься, и Ноктис был совсем рядом с ним, и коль уж он здесь...

Когда Ноктис обхватил губами его член, Промпто откинул голову.

– Ладно, я так понимаю, это «да, сейчас».

Ноктис хотел уточнить, что он сам это начал, но его рот был занят. Он обхватил руками бедра Промпто и устроился поудобнее, потираясь своим членом о простыни, и принялся учиться отсасывать. Как только Промпто, вскрикнув, кончил, он притянул Ноктиса к себе и жадно поцеловал.

Ноктис попытался отстраниться.

– Разве вкус не кошмарный?

– Если бы я мог сфотографировать вкус твоего рта, я бы это сделал, – Промпто притянул его обратно в поцелуй, пальцами перебирая волосы на его затылке.

Не было смысла сопротивляться этому, или руке, которой Промпто обхватил его член. Промпто дрочил ему, неаккуратно, меняя угол пару раз, похоже, ни один из них не привык дрочить кому-то еще. Но он быстро наловчился, и скоро Ноктис уже стонал ему в шею, совершенно забыв о намерении оставить метку на его коже и проваливаясь во второй оргазм.

Потом они вместе свернулись на простынях, переплетя пальцы на подушке между головами.

Ноктис сказал:

– Эй. Я серьезно говорил насчет того, чтобы ты сделал мое официальное фото. Сделаешь?

Промпто просиял.

– Правда? Да, чувак. Если ты хочешь, то да, абсолютно. Но может получиться полная ерунда.

Ноктис пошарил свободной рукой по простыням, нащупывая камеру.

– Дай-ка мне посмотреть твои пробные фотографии.

– Знаешь, у меня есть настоящее портфолио, – Промпто на самом деле занервничал, когда Ноктис включил режим просмотра. – В смысле, я уверен, что твой отец захочет увидеть доказательство того, что я неплохой фотограф. Так у меня есть портфолио с лучшими работами.

– Посмотрим, может, удастся найти что-то, что можно будет туда добавить, – поддразнивая его, сказал Ноктис.

– Нокт! – Промпто потянулся к камере, но Ноктис, улыбаясь, отдернул ее в сторону. – Не будем мы никуда эти фотки выкладывать.

Ноктис показал ему свои снимки, те, на которых было видно, что живот и бедра Промпто измазаны их смазкой. Он был не лучшим фотографом, но все же Промпто на этих фотографиях получился ошалевшим и уязвимым.

– Я хочу распечатанную копию, по крайней мере, одной из этих, – сказал Ноктис. – У тебя же есть свой принтер, да?

– Да, – Промпто слабо улыбнулся. – Не беспокойся, никто и никогда не увидит ни одного из этих снимков.

– Я знаю. Я тебе доверяю. – Ноктис знал, что с Промпто несколько раз проводили разъяснительные беседы, когда они подружились достаточно близко для того, чтобы Ноктис привел его в Цитадель. Кор, Кларус и Драутос индивидуально разговаривали с Промпто, и Ноктис был уверен, что и его отец тоже, так же, как и Игнис, и Гладио.

Они пролистали более ранние снимки.

От тех фотографий, которые Промпто сделал, возвышаясь над Ноктисом, распластанным у его ног, захватывало дух. Ноктис на них выглядел так, будто его только что отымели или поймали посреди самого интимного процесса, глаза его были полузакрыты, искусанные им самим губы покраснели, и его член на этот раз выглядел действительно красивым. Та, где Промпто прижимал ногой его запястье, больше всего нравилась Ноктису. На ней он выглядел удивленным и заведенным, в секунде от движения, весь само напряжение.

А были еще и другие фотографии, снятые от изножья кровати и сбоку от нее. Когда они просматривали их, Ноктис заметил одну общую вещь – все они были мастерски сделаны. Удачное освещение, хороший угол, тело Ноктиса на них выглядело артистичным, соблазнительным и сильным – сильнее, чем он себя чувствовал – и они были идеально сбалансированы в смысле фокуса и композиции, по крайней мере, настолько, насколько он мог судить.

С ними все было в полном порядке, даже с самой первой.

– Я думал, что, может быть, первая фотография не получилась, – признался Ноктис. – Думал, поэтому ты хочешь сделать еще одну.

Промпто потерся лицом о подушку, заливаясь румянцем, потом сморщил нос и улыбнулся Ноктису.

– Нет. Первая была невероятной. Я просто... Наверное, я не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Будь у меня хоть тысяча твоих фоток, мне не надоест тебя фотографировать или пересматривать их снова и снова

Ноктис нежно поцеловал его, камера оказалась зажата между ними. Когда они отодвинулись друг от друга, Ноктис постучал по ней пальцем.

– Значит, эти фотографии хороши. Но... Я же могу прислать тебе еще, да? Если захочу? Чтобы у тебя, знаешь, мотивация была.

– Этот парень считает меня сильным, – Промпто повторил то, что Ноктис говорил ему раньше. – Этот парень хочет поцеловать меня еще раз, – добавил он.

– Да, хочет, – Ноктис потянулся за еще одним поцелуем.

Они снова забыли о камере, поддаваясь необходимости убедиться во взаимности желания. Но позже, когда Ноктис лежал в своей собственной постели в своей квартире, он разделся донага и направил на себя камеру.

«Этот парень думает, что ты лучший», – написал он, отсылая снимок.

В ответ он получил фотографию, на которой были видны усыпанные веснушками плечи Промпто и его рука, лежащая на груди, там, где сердце. Камера была направлена вниз вдоль тела, и Ноктис мог видеть член, но, как и на снимке Ноктиса, он не был напряжен. Они оба были голыми на этих фотографиях, и хотя сексуальные фотки и были очень хороши, но в этом случае речь шла не только о красоте, но и о комфорте.

Под фотографией Промпто написал:

«Увидимся завтра?»

«14:00, западный вход в Цитадель. Прихвати портфолио. – И не давая себе времени на размышления, Ноктис добавил: – Спокойной ночи ♡»

Через несколько секунд пришел ответ:

«Спокойной ночи, Нокт ♡»

Ноктис поставил мобильник на зарядку, перевернулся на бок и заснул. И все время на его лице оставалась глупая улыбка, и за закрытыми веками он снова видел Промпто, лежащего на соседней подушке, и их пальцы были переплетены.

Да. Сегодня был хороший день.


End file.
